Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve which is mainly used for a fuel supply system of an internal combustion engine, and relates to a manufacturing method for the fuel injection valve.
Background Art
In a conventional fuel injection valve, a movable valve component, which forms a valve mechanism, is composed of an armature and a valve portion, and the valve component is pressed to a valve washer by a spring when the valve is opened, and when an electrode terminal is energized, a magnetic field, which is generated by a solenoid device, generates a magnetic attractive force by which the armature is aspirated to a core side, whereby the valve component is shifted to the core side, and the valve is opened by producing a gap between the valve portion and the valve washer, and fuel is flowed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, in a conventional fuel injection valve, a magnetic passage is composed of a core, an armature, a holder, an unequal-diameter-cylindrical-shaped housing, and a cap. A solenoid device is installed in the housing, and the cap is welded and fixed to the housing in such a way that the cap covers the solenoid device in a cap shape. In this case, the housing and the cap are manufactured by a press processing or a squeeze processing, of which cost capability is excellent, so that a notch, which is used as an exit of an electrode terminal, is generally provided at the cap which is easily processed. Moreover, the cap is press-inserted to the holder, so that a gap is formed between the housing and the holder in order to absorb an axis deviation.
In the conventional fuel injection valve, the housing is not a component which contributes to a bending strength of the fuel injection valve, and the bending strength is maintained by the holder and the core. Therefore, a thin portion or the like, by which magnetic saturation is caused, for example, as described in Patent Document 2, is not formed in the holder.